List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes
The episode list for The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. The series lasted for 4 seasons and 104 episodes (each season has 26 episodes). All of the episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV, but some are rated TV-Y7. It was comfirmed that the 2-parter series finale will be titled "The Crystal Quest Part 1" and "Part 2" for the fourth season. Starting with Season 3, new episodes had moved to Kids' WB, but the show still remains on Cartoon Network for reruns. Episodes Season 1 #An New Teary Beginning Part 1 - After the events of Stacie the Speedy Girl, the Teary Eyeds have gone evil again and T.E Blythe has a biggest plan in the first part of the series opener. #An New Teary Beginning Part 2 - Collin must stop Teary Eyed Blythe from destroying FingerTown again. #Animal's Kingdom - AnimalFinger opens up a new zoo, meanwhile, Fang and T.E. Oh has problems with a visiting Teary eyed. #Wings are Flying! - Flappy McFinger pratices his flying-skills for a race. #The Orbs of Colors - Collin must find the seven orbs when a theif steals them. #Jurrasic Speed - When the dinosaurs get separated, Collin must get them together. #It's the Haunted World - Collin discovers a ghost of a young girl named Melinda in a haunted world on Halloween. #The Teary Eyed Titans? - Collin meets the Teary Eyed version of the Teen Titans and it's up to Saki to stop them! #A Friendly Teary-Eyed - Razor and Flappy unexpectedly befriends Teary Eyed Lex Murphy, meanwhile, Teary Eyed Oh and Fang Suckle spend time with the Velociraptor brothers. #Fashion-Licious - FashionFinger creates clothes for Heather, meanwhile, The Teary Eyeds meets T.E Juniper Lee. #Sweet Critters - Collin unexpectedly comes to a world with critters with sweet names, meanwhile, T.E Youngmee has problems with her wave. (TV-Y7) #Flappy's Cousin - Flappy and Razor McFinger's cousin, Snack McFinger, visits FingerTown. #Saki and the Sword - Saki discovers a sword. #Big Doodle World - Paper Paige takes Collin, Heather, Stacie and Flappy to a special world where things pop out when they say that they want. #Human-Robot - Handy finds a robot that used to be a human. #Cold Days - Flappy takes a vacation to the legendary Ice City to see his uncle, meanwhile, Teary Eyed Daphne gets a task to track down Collin. #Monkey See, Dino Do - T.E Blythe hires a tyrannosaurus rex to give Collin to her, meanwhile, Laney takes a vacation to the beach. (TV-Y7) #A Seal-y Disruption - The Seal Master, an evil seal master, teams up with T.E Blythe to defeat Collin and his gang. #Collin and... Catlin? - Collin and his gang goes to the alternative universe where boys are girls and girls are boys, plus Collin and Catlin falls in love with each other, making Heather and Harry jealous. #Wow-Pow! Pow! - After Laney tries her new move, she keeps doing her new move, annoying the team. #Samuel Suckle - Fang's younger brother visits the Elefish Cave #Inventions Havoc - Handy's butler invention goes in havoc when Goof accidentally spills Handy's soda on it. #An Brotherly Rivalry - Flappy and Razor gets in a rivalry-relationship when an coach invites one McFinger in the flying race. (TV-Y7) #I Wanna Be Part of Your Band! - When Wesdragon finds out that Goof, Handy and Razor are creating a band and needs a drummer, he may become a drummer again where he used to be, meanwhile, T.E Blythe introduces T.E Arlo to the group. #Cheerleader Smashers - Stacie stumbles across the CCHS (Colbert County High School) cheerleaders, which they are now a team called Cheerleader Smashers. #A Teary-Seal and Finger War - Teary Eyed Blythe and Seal Master team up to get revenge on Collin and his friends and gang. Season 2 After the 13th episode, it went to the mid-season hiatus, and returned with Movie Time. #The Boy and a New Teary Eyed - In the second season opener, Collin stumbles across a new Teary Eyed. #The Baby Seal - T.E Clarie finds a lost seal. #Fangs-a-lot! - Fang tries to prove T.E Blythe that he can take care of the cave himself, meanwhile, The gang meets SlothFinger #Ghostest with the Mostest, Sort Of? - Flappy and Fashion are haunted by ghosts living in the haunted world while trying to plan for a Halloween party but they befriend Melinda, a friendly ghost. #Were-Finger Handy - After being infected by a werewolf, Handy turns into a werewolf, so Stacie must turn him back to normal. #I Think I Have a Crush on a Hero - T.E Arlo develops a crush on Caleigh Allen. #Lighting Animals - An animal team defeats the Elefishes, making the Speed of Light team jealous, and Rover develops a crush on Heather, thus also making Collin jealous. #Messy House - Laeden forces Handy to clean up his own shop/home. #Tragic and Speed - Stacie has a tragedy past. #The Fast and The Furryious - The Speed of Light Pets takes in action when Collin and his gang are captured. (TV-Y7) #Where's Wesdragon? - Wesdragon goes missing, and Collin must solve the mystery. #Do Teams Dream of Monsters? - Handy accidentally brings a nightmare monster to FingerTown. #Stacie's Big Book of Pets - Stacie wants to adopt a pet like Collin has with Cooper, but she must learn from VoodooFinger first. #Movie Time - Flappy's plans to see the new Agent Fingerisu movie is put on hold when the coach assigns him a new and boring assignment. #Dangling Down - While Collin's at the day-long mission, Goof sets traps when he thinks that an teary eyed is coming. #Shoo, Birdie, Shoo - T.E Clarie dares Flappy not to fly for a day, but it goes awry, meanwhile, T.E Oh falls in love with T.E K.C. #Fend Off Your Excuses - T.E Blythe is fed up with Fang Suckle and T.E Oh being late, so she challenges them to make it in time with alarm clock for a week. (TV-Y7) #Scrambled Bacon - Flappy keeps saying "Scrambled Bacon", annoying the team. So, the team must get Flappy to stop #Shocked To The Depths - While at the carnival, Collin's fear of heights is revealed. #T.E Clarie to the Rescue! - The Velcoiraptor brothers captures Collin and his gang, so its up to T.E Clarie to stop them. #The Animal Problem - The Animals of FingerTown goes crazy and starts wrecking havoc. #The Good Days - An 100 year old Hootloth tells Collin his life #I'm Cool with That - Laeden has to stay with Flappy McFinger for a while. #Happy Days - Collin tries to throw his own party at his headquarters, but T.E Oh wants to go there! (TV-Y7) #Dark Matters Part 1 - In the first part of the second-season finale, The unknown enemy invades FingerTown and Collin, his friends and the Teary eyeds must team up to stop him. #Dark Matters Part 2 - The 2-parter second-season finale concludes with the gang having many hours left to save FingerTown Season 3 This season is animated by Atomic Cartoons and new episodes now air on Kids' WB. #The Special Orb - In the third season opener, Collin is tasked to watch over the special orb. #Caleigh's Big Idea - Caleigh tries to prove Collin that she can attack the Teary Eyeds by herself, but her plan goes awry. #Fashion Day - FashionFinger goes to New York to visit her brother, so she puts Collin in housesitting for her. (TV-Y7) #Some Snarley Required - Collin meets Snarley, a black finger who has a chainsaw-like nose. #Dino-Park - Mayor of FingerTown reopens Jurrasic Land, but things goes awry when the Velcoiraptor brothers tries to ruin it. #When The Heather Comes Home - Heather comes to a destroyed Alabama, meanwhile, SlothFinger takes on drawing. #Be Cool, Flappy McFinger! - After losing his goggles, Flappy has to be cool. #The Coolest Thing Ever! - Handy invents the Refridge-temperature, but it goes awry #Speed-tastic Fest - Mayor of FingerTown hosts a new festival decicated to Collin and his gang. #The Invention Factor - Handy enters one of his inventions in the FingerTown Invention-Con. #Gone Today, Here Tomorrow - T.E Oh goes on a day vacation, and Fang gets bored without T.E Oh. #Haunted Visit - The Gang visits Haunted World to see their ghost friend. #The Dino Care - Caleigh finds a lost tricratops. (TV-Y7) #Baby-finger - Collin's movie plans are put on hold when Flappy tasks him to babysit his baby cousin. #My Friend is a Teary Eyed - Collin finds his friend, Hanna Skains, and she is now a Teary eyed. #Teary Eyed Days - Teary Eyed Oh is put in charge, but things gets a bit silly. (Mistakenly labeled in the airings as "Tearie Eyed Days"). #Egg-merency Meeting - Collin finds a lost egg who may turns out to be Flappy McFinger's long-lost baby sister. #Brandon: The Rampage! - Brandon becomes crazy after Handy accidentally breaks him. #You're Creeping Me Up! - Collin befriends a spider named Creep. #The Ohtastic Four - Teary Eyed Oh forms his own group with him, Fang Suckle, Teary Eyed Arlo and James. #Speed It Up! - Collin and his gang's mission turns into a adventure when they find out that a fast girl is here somewhere. #Flare to Tears - Wesdragon hurts Heather's feelings, and as a result, she left the gang cause of him, so Collin, Wesdragon and the gang must find and get her back. #Blizzard Island - Collin and his gang goes to the Blizzard Island to get the legendary Ice of Heal to heal Flappy, but the Teary Eyed are going there too! #My Fair Hanna - Hanna runs away to the FingerForest, where she meets SlothFinger. #The Great FingerTown Race! Part 1 - In the first part of the third-season finale, Mayor of FingerTown hosts a race in FingerTown and Collin's in it. #The Great FingerTown Race! Part 2 - In the conclusion of the third-season finale, Collin must win the race before the fingers and the humans become extinct after finding out T.E Blythe is competing in the race. Season 4 This is the final season, and it's animated by DHX Media. The series finale will be a 2-parter called The Crystal Quest, #Flight School - In the fourth (and final) season opener, Flappy gets finally invited to the flight school, meanwhile, T.E Blythe gets fed up with the Elefishes. #Out of Day, Out of Sight - Heather gets bored after getting a day off. #Nest in Peace - After seeing an bird building a nest, Wesdragon tries to do the same thing #Demon-y Mayhem - Stacie must stop the Demon King from destroying Collin. #Let Me Help the Dinosaur with Something - T.E Blythe helps the Velcoiraptor brothers after they lose Ted, meanwhile, Flappy finally finds his long-lost baby sister. #What? Gurkha Worry? - T.E Blythe is very busy, so she tasks Gurkha to attack Collin, meanwhile, Stacie has to stay at SlothFinger's home. #So Cool, Dude! - SlothFinger tries to make a paralophosaurus happy, meanwhile, T.E Oh has a hard time with his new phone. #The Tortoise and the Speedy Boy - An tortoise assists Collin to try to stop T.E Oh from trying to destroy his shell. Add episode ideas. Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list